Conventional circuits used to power the cathodes of the electron guns for video displays such as CRTs or monitors are typically formed from discrete transistors and components due to the large voltages and power dissipations inherent in the operation of these systems. Component mismatches make these systems difficult to replicate on a cost-effective basis. In addition, discrete systems increase the component count of the overall system and thereby increase both the manufacturing cost and the size of the system.
Some hybrid systems have been developed where certain portions of the video amplifier system are placed on integrated devices. However, circuit designs have been unable to integrate the complete system due to the design of the amplifiers used in the systems. This is due to the fact that the large voltages necessary to operate the cathode of the electron guns create situations where portions of the amplifier are required to dissipate large amounts of power. In some implementations, these points in the circuit comprise large resistors, which due to the required heat dissipation of the components are incapable of being integrated with the remainder of the power of the video amplifier system.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a video amplifier system that integrates a larger number of the components required to drive the cathodes of the electron guns in video system.